


Can I be a pet

by ningningbin



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lots of kissing, M/M, my fluffy boys, soobin is whiPPED, they're all aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningningbin/pseuds/ningningbin
Summary: How many kisses would it take for Kai to figure out Soobin had already fallen for him from the very start?or,they're both idiots.





	1. In which they're both oblivious idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic for kaibin/sookai \\(^-^)/
> 
> (nielwink fam, yes, I am spoiltmilk)

**HUENING KAI**

**11:29 P.M.**

**(caught red handed)**

 

 

 

 

 

Huening Kai wasn't even  _properly eighteen_ but the panic he felt coursing his veins and making him break out in cold sweat now was comparable to what people would call a mid-life crisis. With a mistletoe in his right hand, held mid-air, there was no denying the fact that he  _was_  the guy who'd been fixing mistletoe after mistletoe above the door of room  _318_ , the one right opposite his own.

 

He watched as Soobin leveled his gaze with his, fixing Kai a cool, knowing stare.

 

"You know, Christmas was three months ago," he said monotonously. He reached out and gently took the ornament from Kai's hand, his fingers ever-so-slightly brushing against the younger boy's knuckles. Kai shifted uncomfortably on his two feet, heart beating a jackrabbit pace beneath his ribs. Soobin had  _no_ idea how nervous he made him. It wasn't as though Soobin was a menacing, patronizing senior... it was just--  _Soobin._ In fact, he had been nothing but kind and caring and emanated warmth on every occasion where they'd met by chance or coincidental luck on campus. But maybe it was in the way he walked, the aura that followed him wherever he went that  _commanded_ attention and respect, that made Kai feel small in his presence.

 

Literally. Soobin was  _tall_.

 

He gulped, refusing to meet the older boy's gaze.

 

"You're that guy who's been doing this for the past week?" he questioned in a tone that gave off neither a feeling of disapproval or amusement. Kai could do nothing but nod meekly. "Is it a prank, a dare or a joke?"

 

"But those are all the same things."

 

Soobin sighed and leaned against the wall with his right shoulder, looking down at Kai like he couldn't figure him out. Like he was a puzzle piece that didn't fit. "I know, Kai. Who put you up to it?"

 

For a mad moment, Kai thought about lying his way out of it and spitting out a random classmate's name, but he'd only just transferred here a month ago and he didn't want to start trouble where there didn't have to be any. " _Yeonjun_ ," he said quickly, the two syllables melting into one. Soobin's interest was immediately piqued, leaning forward as though he thought he'd misheard Kai. The latter almost felt envy tugging at the corner of his heart, jealous that just one small mention of Yeonjun's name could grip his attention like this.

 

"Yeonjun? He's been bugging me every day to throw these into the trashcan every time  _you_ put up a new one. You're telling me this has been his plan all along?"

 

"No I--" Kai stopped himself to give himself a short few seconds to  _think_ and rack his brain for ideas. "I like Yeonjun," was what he finally decided on.

 

Soobin drew back in surprise, and Kai can't help the little twist his heart subjected him to when he noticed how animated and full of expression Soobin was. It almost made him forget how much shit he'd just landed himself into.

 

"You like  _Yeonjun_ ," Soobin drawled, before repeating the same sentence flatly but slower like he wanted to make sure he didn't mishear Kai's words. "You like my roommate, so instead of talking to him like a normal person would, you start doing this weird daily ritual like it's going to do something other than getting on his nerves?"

 

"Does it get on  _your_ nerves?" he asked nervously, biting down on his lower lip.

 

"No," Soobin smiled, and Kai melted, blooming like a sunflower in the older boy's sunny regard, "I like Christmas. But Yeonjun doesn't. So if you wanna start getting on his good side, you should stop doing... this whole thing." He lifted up the mistletoe and dangled it lightly, saying, "I'm keeping this. But I won't say a word about this to Yeonjun so you don't have to worry."

 

"Thank you?" Kai didn't mean to sound so confused, but he couldn't decide if this was a fortunate turn of events or not.

 

His senior beamed again, hand slipping into his pocket to retrieve his keys before waving goodbye.

 

(And _that_ , was how Kai's troubles started.)

 

 

 

 

 

The problem with Soobin, Kai decided, wasn't that he was mean or arrogant or anything remotely synonymous with those things. The biggest flaw that Soobin carried with him (as far as Kai could tell, anyway) was that he was too,  _too_ nice that even just talking to him made Kai feel like he was using the boy. He could be assertive and curt at times, but the bite in his voice was always followed by a quick apology. Being one of the undergraduate teaching assistants, Soobin was always under a lot of stress and he was constantly worrying if he was making the right choices.

 

Not that he ever shared those concerns with Kai-- he'd heard about them from Yeonjun's mouth.

 

He hated that he liked Yeonjun. Childish way of thinking, but it was true. On top of spending so much time glued to each other in class and out, they even had to be roommates _(oh my god, they were roommates)._ Ever since Kai transferred here and was put under Soobin's care, the guy had been doing his best to include the boy in every single one of his activities and plans with Yeonjun and Kai  _was_ happy to join-- if it weren't for the fact that he always ended up feeling like he was third wheeling. Sometimes they'd opt for a movie and he'd be stuck planted in the middle of Yeonjun and Soobin-- who were always leaning forward to discuss in hushed whispers and other times they'd drag him to some night market and split up (Yeonjun and Soobin in the same direction, Kai in the other). On rare occasions where it was just Soobin and Kai, the latter would suddenly contract a serious case of stuttering and was more prone to tripping over things and making a fool of himself.

 

Soobin found it endearing (Kai  _hoped_ ) but really, it just barred Kai from approaching serious territory with the older guy. The way Soobin's voice just softened when he turned to Kai, the way he kept a respectable distance between them-- it was clear Kai was just another student under his wing, another little brother to take care of.

 

He groaned and kicked the box of Christmas ornaments under his bed just as the door swung open and caught him in the rib.

 

"Oh my  _fuck!_ " Beomgyu shouted, " _Fuck_ , Ning, what the fuck were you doing there?"

 

Kai slid onto the ground, panting hard as his hand moved over the place where the doorknob had struck. Nothing was broken. But it still hurt like a bitch--

 

" _Jesus_ ," he moaned, "I was cleaning."

 

"You  _know_ I like to kick the door open!" Beomgyu protested loudly, kneeling over Kai's writhing body, hands in the air awkwardly. "Oh man, I'm no doctor. I'll go get Soobin--"

 

"No!" Kai's other hand shot out and gripped Beomgyu's wrist, causing him to shrink even further into himself when the sudden jerk of movement sent another sharp jolt of pain through his body. "No I'm fine," he choked out.

 

Beomgyu cursed under his breath. "You're literally dying," he noted.

 

"Well, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

 

The door was gingerly pushed a little wider and a second later, Yeonjun appeared, blocking out the light from the hallway. Shame flooded Kai's cheeks as he stared up at the older boy's arched brow and open mouth. His hair was styled, parted and curled to resemble a comma, his eyes lined and his lips plump. The white shirt he had on was practically see-through, a jacket swung over his shoulder that would look pretentious and try-hard on any other person. He was clearly going out, looking so hot it was practically  _unfair_.

 

And Kai was just.  _Kai_. Unhot. Lying on the floor, still breathless, gulping air into his lungs like a fish would after his roommate's failed attempt at murder.

 

Yeonjun took a single stride towards the both of them with his long legs clad in black jeans. "What happened here?" he asked, voice grim.

 

"Nothing," Kai blurted the same moment Beomgyu said, "I swung the doorknob into his ribs and I think it's broken."

 

"No, I think they're still intact," the younger boy grimaced.

 

"I meant the door," Beomgyu said.

 

"Oh."

 

"Are you sure you're fine? We should probably get this checked out or something. I could drop you off at the clinic-- it's not that far from where I'm headed to," Yeonjun explained.

 

And then--  _and then_.

 

An unwelcome, (unfortunately) familiar voice entered the conversation and when Kai looked up, he found himself staring straight into Soobin's brown orbs swimming with concern. When they locked eyes, Soobin's eyes flickered with equal parts worry and mirth as he not-so-subtly tilted his head towards Yeonjun.  _This fucking idiot_ , Kai seethed to himself. "What's going on here? I heard Ning scream."

 

Yeonjun shook his head, hands on his hips. "Got hit in the ribs by a doorknob and now it's broken."

 

Beomgyu thumbed his palm before squeezing Kai's whole hand. "I'm sorry," he winced.

 

Wordlessly, Soobin came over and took Kai's other hand into his, unaware of how Kai's heart had skipped a beat in that brief moment of contact. The pads of Soobin's fingers were slightly calloused but  _God_ , did Kai's hand feel right residing in the warmth of the older boy's. With little effort, Soobin gently helped Kai onto his feet and positioned him on his bed.

 

"Do you wanna go to the hospital? Yeonjun can take you," he suggested with a raise of his brows.

 

"No, it's alright. I'll be okay in a while, just need some rest." Soobin looked shocked that Kai had let go of such an "amazing" opportunity but conceded anyway.

 

"You should be more careful, Beomgyu. And  _please_ for the love of god stop kicking your way into situations like these. You're lucky nothing bad happened this time but the next could be a lot worse for all we know."

 

Yeonjun rested a hand on Soobin's shoulder as though to tell him that it was enough.

 

Soobin released the breath he was holding and swiftly replaced his frown with a smile, ruffling Kai's hair for a quick second before taking a step back. "Well, you should get some rest now. And Beomgyu," --the boy squeezed his eyes shut when his name was called-- "keep your roommate alive."

 

"Will do."

 

Yeonjun left first, followed by Soobin. The door closed with a soft click behind them and Kai felt a mad temptation to chase after Soobin but the reality of the situation glued his feet to the ground.

 

When Beomgyu was sure their seniors were really gone, he turned to Kai and grinned. "Okay but the door is really broken."

 

" _Fuck you_." He flopped onto his bed and gestured for Beomgyu to come closer. "Come here."

 

"This a dying wish?"

 

"I want a mirror."

 

"You don't need one."

 

"Yes I  _do_ ," he retorted. "Mirror, now." Beomgyu blew out a breath in annoyance and shoved a small one into Kai's waiting hands. He held it up to his face and turned it this way and that. "Okay, I still look pretty hot."

 

"Doesn't matter how hot you look when you have cobwebs in your ass."

 

Kai pretended like he couldn't hear that bitch and hummed. "My asshole looks beautiful, thank you very much." He set the mirror down next to him and groaned, burying his face into his hands. "I'm so going to get bruises. This is all your fault."

 

"I said sorry. And we're in danger now because your ribs somehow managed to  _break our fucking doorknob_. It's not locking properly and someone's going to come in with a knife and clown mask and murder us both. Did you see that picture of the clown guy standing at the McDonald's just outside campus? It was holding a  _free hugs sign."_

 

"Killer clowns are so last year."

 

"And murder is always trendy," Beomgyu said. "You know, you should probably just come clean about your feelings. To Soobin hyung. He's  _super_ nice," he stressed, "and so you won't be at risk of humiliating yourself if anything were to, say,  _go wrong_. Like if he hates you, already has a boyfriend,  _isn't even gay_ , or worse, is in love with Yeonjun."

 

The younger boy swung his legs around wildly, trying to connect his foot to Beomgyu's head. "All four of those options are possible."

 

" _Three_. I know for a fact that Soobin is gay and has always been. So it's narrowed down to just three situations you'd have to worry about. So before your shitload of issues grows, you should confess to him and deal with whatever the consequences are. If he says he's down to give it a try, we'll set some boundaries and ground rules in our room and if he isn't, I'll be here to treat you to Starbucks and stress eat with you," he reasoned.

 

Kai's eyes widened as Beomgyu neared the box of Christmas ornaments under his bed. Panicked, he gave his a roommate a hard kick on the shoulder.

 

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, whipping around to cut Kai a glare, "you fake ass bitch. That hurt."

 

Fake. For some reason, the word stayed and resonated in his mind, almost as though it was a divine intervention blessing Kai with a (not so) bright idea. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall as a smile of evil glee spread over his face.

 

(And so, said troubles deepened and Kai started digging his own grave.)

 

 

 

 

 

**HUENING KAI**

**9:25 A.M.**

**(and his poorly-concocted plan)**

 

 

 

 

 

"Ning!"

 

Kai shot up from his seat before realizing that he probably appeared too eager to meet someone who was apparently nothing more than just the best friend of his " _real_  "crush. Soobin jogged lightly over to him, coffee sloshing in his transparent plastic cup, a grin pushing his eyes into crescents. His hair was extra bouncy today, his soft-looking hoodie the color of the sky where an angel like him truly belonged. It struck Kai at that moment how rare moments like these were-- Soobin only ever smiled like that to Yeonjun. Or at least, it seemed that way to Kai. His heart seemed to be buzzing.

 

"Nothing's broken, I hope?" he asked as soon as Kai was within listening distance. His eyes traveled to the spot where the doorknob had hit Kai yesterday.

 

With a smile plastered to his lips, Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry I called you this early."

 

Soobin swatted the air with a hand as if he was brushing it off. "No, I was already awake anyway. What's up? Is it about Yeonjun?"

 

"Yeah I-- Beomgyu thought of this  _plan_ to go about it, and I have my doubts but I'm kinda desperate so..." Kai laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. If Beomgyu ever found out about it, he was as good as dead meat. "He was saying something about fake dating?" Silence. But he didn't see any change of expression on Soobin's face, so he decided to press on with what his non-existent, stopped-developing-at-preschool dating skills had come up with. "I just had a question to ask. You."

 

The older guy nodded slowly, almost suspiciously, as he took a sip of his coffee. "Spit it out, Ning," he urged.

 

"Can you play along with me? Be my fake boyfriend?" He could see that his question had an immediate effect on Soobin's thought process. His expression changed from neutral to plain bewilderment, staring at Kai like a deer caught in headlights. He was glad Soobin didn't have coffee in his mouth, else he'd already have a brown stain decorating the front of his white shirt.

 

 _This is ridiculous_ , he expected Soobin to say. Instead, the older boy seemed to be taking his time collecting his thoughts before asking a simple question.

 

"You think it would work?"

 

Kai almost sagged with relief-- he'd practice his answer to the question beforehand. "You know how Yeonjun's like," he shrugged.  _He doesn't go for people he can have._ Kai waited for a moment to gauge Soobin's reaction, searching for any tells that might point to him being in love with Yeonjun. None.

 

"Fair. Why do you like Yeonjun?"

 

"He's nice to me," Kai blurted, and immediately knew he fucked up. Yeonjun wasn't  _nice_ to him per say-- he treated everyone the same save for Soobin, who he'd been friends with since they were kids. Soobin furrowed his brows in confusion, mouth twisting downwards in a doubtful pout. "He's kind."

 

Soobin snorted. "A lot of people are kind," he quipped, almost in annoyance. Kai's heart sank.

 

"Not all kind people are Yeonjun."

 

Another pause that seemed to drag on forever. Soobin finished the last of his drink and crushed the cup before disposing of it in the trash can. Finally, he sighed and met Kai's eyes. "You really like him?" Kai answered with a nod, although with reluctance that shouldn't be there. He hoped he'd managed to mask it as embarrassment. "How long?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"How long is this going to go on? Until Yeonjun likes you back? Cause that's pretty unrealistic. Not that I think he won't, but... well, if things don't go as planned--"

 

"I understand," Kai interrupted. He was practically bouncing up and down on his toes, the excitement coursing his body too much for him to handle. He couldn't believe Soobin actually agreed to partake in such a stupid idea so willingly. "How about a month?"

 

"Three," the older guy offered. Kai tilted his head, worried he'd heard the wrong thing when Soobin coughed into his sleeve and explained, "I mean, it has to be believable, right?"

 

 _Even better_.

 

"Is this a yes?" the younger boy asked hopefully, to which Soobin responded to with a nod.

 

If all things went according to his plan-- there was really only one thing on his to-do list-- now that the first was ticked off, by the end of these three months, Soobin would reciprocate his feelings and they'd live happily ever after forever. 

 

(But really, Kai had already fucked up without realizing it.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far. I try to stray away from writing fluff but fuckkk fake dating aus are the best  
> find me on twt let's be moots  
> @ningningbin @nwspoiltmilk


	2. In which they're both jealous idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing begins next chapter!!!!!! this is unbeta-ed im sorry

 

**CHOI SOOBIN**

**2:47 P.M.**

**(on cloud nine)**

 

 

 

 

"Don't come in and give me that smile, I'm not used to you being so happy, not at this fucking hour," Yeonjun groaned and suffocated himself with a pillow upon seeing Soobin burst in through the door. "I'm assuming this has something to do with the reason why Kai wanted to meet up with you this morning?"

 

One of Soobin's legs got tangled up in Yeonjun's dirty laundry but he managed not to trip, choosing to drag his roommate's shirts behind him as he waddled over to push the pillow harder into Yeonjun's face. He wanted to  _combust_. They'd merely started (fake) dating this morning but there was still a chorus of delirium singing from his heart that Kai had left him with and-- _God--_ Soobin prayed it would never stop. He pressed down on the pillow and squealed until Yeonjun frantically swatted his wrist.

 

"You could've just told me you needed me out of the room!" Yeonjun exclaimed when he lifted the pillow off his face. "You didn't have to kill me,  _Christ_."

 

Soobin pursed his lips with anticipation as he perched on the edge of Yeonjun's bed, body thrumming with elation, hands balled on his thighs.

 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and fixed his best friend with an inquisitive stare. "You finally got the boy of your dreams? Are you going to finally stop latching onto me and drunk-crying about how you want to run your fingers through his  _soft and fluffy hair_ and pepper him with kisses every day? Because if I get to have my well-deserved rest from now, I wish your relationship all the fucking best." Soobin didn't reply, only squeezed his eyes shut as his body writhed from side to side, feet stamping the ground. "Dude can you  _speak_. This some kind of weird black magic dance?"

 

After it became apparent Soobin wasn't going to reply, Yeonjun propped himself up on one elbow and bitch slapped the guy. Shock plastered on his face, Soobin held a hand to his cheek and gaped at Yeonjun. 

 

"The hell was that for?" he demanded.

 

"Then what the fuck was your... ugly acting cute dance for?" Yeonjun retorted.

 

"I'll sue for abuse, you asshole," Soobin muttered, rubbing his sore cheek.

 

"I'll sue for ruining my eyes with that ugly dance. For all I know, you could've been possessed and I was at danger of being killed." He let himself fall back into bed. "So? What's the latest progress on your neverending journey of pining after an apple-cheeked sweetheart?"

 

Once again, Soobin said nothing, just continued to stare at nothing with a stupid smile playing on his lips.

 

"Do you need another slap to balance the last one or are you going to spit it out now?"

 

"We're together," Soobin spouted.  _Kind of_ , he echoed to himself. But he should allow himself to enjoy it while it lasted.

 

"I can't believe Kai would like you. He's such a cute kid."

 

 _He doesn't_. And despite the haze of happiness clouding his thoughts, Soobin still remembered every little detail of Kai's face when he admitted that the person he liked was Yeonjun, not him. " _I like Yeonjun"_ \-- Soobin could still hear Kai say it over and over again. As he stole a quick glance at Yeonjun, he felt a quick stab of jealousy in his gut. Yeonjun wasn't the person to be blamed, of course, but still... it would be nice to be someone's first choice for once. To be  _Kai's_ first choice. He stood up and walked over to his side of the room, not really sure of what he wanted. He just couldn't look at his best friend for an extended period of time without letting his thoughts wander to the mental countdown ticking away in his head.

 

"Ning's not just adorable," he frowned, "he's smart and confident and--"

 

 _Everything I can't have_.

 

"I get it, I get it, you know him better than I do," Yeonjun groaned to silence Soobin. "Now you're going to promise me-- no more drunk crying."

 

"No more drunk crying."

 

"And you know what the signal is, right?" Yeonjun stared at him with a raised brow, inclining his face downwards to emphasize the solemnity of his question. Lowering his voice into a whisper, he said," _Sock on the door._ "

 

"Go  _fuck off_ , Yeonjun."

 

 

 

 

 

Kai made him nervous. And jumpy. And his hands were incredibly clammy. Kai never really seemed to enjoy his company-- it was always Yeonjun who would succeed in fishing out a burst of laughter from the younger boy or maybe even a small, shy smile. So when they went to the movies together, Soobin would lean forward to ask Kai if he wanted some of his popcorn but the younger boy would shrink back into his seat right away. Almost like he was  _scared_ of Soobin. So he'd mask his disappointment with a smile and talk to Yeonjun instead. Even when they followed the string of people to the night market near their campus on Saturdays, Kai would take one look at Soobin and say, "You guys go on ahead without me, I have to look for something," and he'd scurry off in the opposite direction of the traffic, drawing irritated glances and stares from passers-by.

 

So, Kai really knew how to make Soobin anxious. Tonight was no different.

 

Soobin had told Yeonjun they were going out on a date to indulge in his own fantasy but in reality, they were meeting up to discuss how they'd go about helping Kai grab Yeonjun's attention.  _And_ grab dinner together. At six o'clock sharp, Yeonjun shooed Soobin out his own room and made him wait outside Kai's door like a fucking idiot. A dog. (But he really wouldn't mind being Kai's puppy.)

 

"Hi," Kai emerged from his room, breathless as he shut the door behind him and pressed his back to it. Soobin could hear Beomgyu screaming from inside, followed by a manic sort of chuckling that Kai looked apologetic for. He mouthed a quick " _sorry"_ to Soobin before gesturing that they should run away. Quick.

 

They rushed to the elevators and as soon as the doors closed, it became pointedly obvious to Soobin that they were the only two people inside.

 

"Sorry about Beomgyu," Kai said, cheeks flushing red. "He's kinda crazy. You didn't hear what he said, did you?" he asked nervously.

 

Soobin shook his head slowly. He wanted to speak, he really did, but his fucking mouth just wouldn't open and close the way he wanted it to. Even his throat wasn't cooperating, much less his brain. The only thought he could really make out was how  _pretty_ Kai looked. His skin looked so soft and glowy and his cheeks appeared to be tinted a light shade of red all the time. Was that...  _gloss on his lips_? His heart was racing.

 

The older boy cleared his throat. "You look great."

 

The color on Kai's cheeks deepened. "Thanks."

 

"I understand what you're going through," Soobin said, changing the topic quickly. _Why was the elevator moving so slowly?_ "I mean, about having a crazy roommate. It's something I have to deal with every day."

 

"Yeonjun's... crazy?" Soobin ignored the green-eyed monster's awakening inside him and nodded once, coupled with a small laugh.

 

"Yeah, he's kind of weird."

 

They ran out of things to say again. the quiet enveloping them in one giant, awkward hug.

 

"Where do you want to eat?" Soobin asked, hoping that he didn't impatient. 

 

The younger guy blushed and shrugged, choosing to reply only a few beats later with a dismissive "Anything's fine with me". Whatever was on the ground must be pretty interesting, because he wouldn't tear his gaze from his feet. Soobin felt the dread growing in him-- he was right when he thought Kai was really put off by his presence. Wishful of him to imagine that Kai would even  _think_ about liking someone like him. And they were supposed to put up a convincing act that they were in love for three months how?

 

Just then, the elevator doors slid open and Soobin's worries alleviated, if only just for a second. He exhaled as quietly as he could, until a stunned Yeonjun emerged before the opening doors. Soobin's armpits pricked with cold sweat as soon as he realized they  _didn't fucking press the button_ when they got in and were still on the same damn floor. Yeonjun raised a finger at them, clearly as addled as they were, maybe even more so. Soobin's entire body warmed with the rising embarrassment catching up to his malfunctioning brain, wanting more than anything at that moment to sink into the floor and disappear forever. He didn't dare risk a peek at Kai.

 

"Uh, what are you guys still doing here?"

 

"We," Kai began to say nervously, "Soobin hyung forgot to take something."

 

"Yeah, we were just about to go down," Soobin added quickly, noticing his mistake a little too late. Kai shot him a look as if to ask what the hell he was doing. And to be quite honest, he didn't have a clue either. All he was sure of was that he was having a total mental breakdown in an elevator with his (fake boyfriend) panicking beside and his best friend not making anything easier for them.

 

"Didn't you... just say you left something behind?"

 

"I don't think it's that important," Soobin covered up hastily. He stepped forward and hovered his hands over the button panel on the wall. "You going down as well?"

 

Yeonjun pressed his lips together and took a step back. He could almost  _see_ the wheels in his best friend's brain turning. "No, you know what?  _I_ left my stuff behind. See you guys later. Have fun and use protec--"

 

At this point, Soobin was practically stabbing and  _abusing_ the ground floor button but he was more than sure Kai had heard what Yeonjun was about to say. To his surprise, instead of reeling backwards when Soobin turned around to check on him, Kai burst into a fresh round of giggles and had to press a balled fist to his mouth to stifle the sound. 

 

"I told you he's a fucking dick," Soobin gruntled, relieved that Kai wasn't weirded out.

 

"It's okay," the younger boy assured him, "Beomgyu would've said the same thing."

 

"Speaking of Beomgyu, how's your ribs?"

 

"Sore," he shrugged, "okay."

 

Just as they were about to run out of things to say again, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a hall devoid of Yeonjun. Even inside the building, it was drafty and cold, and Soobin had just about  _enough_ balls to hold out his hand, palm skywards. Kai appeared shocked for a second before he wordlessly accepted the hand with a small, content sigh. Soobin couldn't help marveling at how perfectly their hands fit. Not like how jigsaw pieces slide together but it was just  _nice_. It filled Soobin with this warm, wholesome feeling that lit him up from the inside.

 

"Where's the white carriage waiting?" Kai asked. It took a while for Soobin to find his humor and register the fact that it was a joke and Kai didn't  _actually_ want a white carriage. Or did he?

 

"Sorry, you're just going to have to settle for my truck today." With his other hand, he slipped into his pocket to retrieve his keys, swinging them lightly as they walked over to where he'd parked his car.

 

As the vehicle came into sight, Kai spoke up again, "You don't actually look like someone who'd own a truck."

 

"Yeah? What does a truck driver look like?"

 

"It's not the way you look," Kai scrambled to explain. "It's more-- I feel like you'd arrive everywhere on a white horse, you know? With a rapier at your hip and the reins in the other. Kind of like a modern day prince."

 

"Being one myself, I can confirm to you that modern day princes own trucks and wear hoodies all the time." He opened the door and helped Kai climb in. It wasn't like Kai was too short to get in on his own but maybe he was just finding more excuses to hold the younger boy's hand for a just a  _tiny_ bit longer. "Seatbelt," he cautioned, and then reached for his own. He knew where to take Kai for their ' _first date'_ , but it was the idea of having to hold a conversation all throughout dinner that worried him. Soobin wasn't the best at social interaction. If it weren't for Yeonjun, he would probably be spending every day reading and watching youtube at the dorm.  _Is it too late to google some questions to ask on dates now?_

 

"Hyung," Kai called softly, and it took all of his concentration and logic to not tear his eyes away from the road to look at Kai. "You've known Yeonjun for kind of a long time, right?"

 

Soobin shifted in his seat and nodded. "Way too long."

 

"And you've never liked him before?"

 

The older boy slowed his truck to a stop when he saw the red light and turned to Kai. "No, not really. A lot of people have asked me the same thing before but I just don't... see him the way others do. I don't mean that in a bad way, but I just don't find him attractive that way."  _Like you do_. The unspoken words hung between them like they were both aware of it. The red light highlighted Kai's profile, the line of his nose, the curve of his lips. But then red turned into green and Soobin was forced to look away again.

 

"So who do you like?"

 

Soobin had a violent urge nagging at him to pull over, hold Kai by the shoulders and explain to him all the fucking reasons in the universe why he was sincerely, deeply in love with him. But he couldn't. Not when he knew that would be a completely selfish move to both Yeonjun  _and_ Kai. So he responded with a lighthearted shrug instead. "No one at the moment."

 

"Why aren't you dating anyone?"

 

"Technically, I'm dating you right now."

 

(If Soobin had turned around to look at Kai at that moment, he would've seen a lovestruck smile lighting up his face. But he didn't.)

 

 

 

 

 

**HUENING KAI**

**6:42 P.M.**

**(really wants to kiss Soobin)**

 

 

 

 

 

The diner looked like one taken straight out the set of a music video. It was white, with an obnoxiously large neon sign above the entrance that caught his attention first. The wide glass windows showed a scene inside where multiple couples were either laughing while digging into plates of delicious looking greasy food or leaning forward to share a single milkshake. This must be a hotspot for young people out on dates, then, because he couldn't see a single middle-aged person in close vicinity of this place.

 

"It's cold," he said, jumping out his seat as soon as Soobin opened the door.

 

Soobin smiled slipped his fingers through Kai's again. At this point, it felt natural to have his hand in Soobin's. He could almost let himself forget this was just all pretend.

 

The bell above the entrance rung when they walked in and claimed a seat at the back. The menus offered were worn at the corners and illustrated with beautiful pictures but Soobin barely glanced at them, choosing to look at Kai instead.

 

"Stop staring at me like that it makes me nervous," Kai said, averting Soobin's eyes.

 

"Sorry," Soobin muttered. "I was just wondering if you hated it."

 

"Hate what?"

 

"I don't know," Soobin sighed. "This. Being stuck with me. I was just wondering if you regretted bringing it up in the first place."

 

Kai cocked his head to one side, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. "Why would I?"

 

"I-- I don't know," the older boy stuttered. "Because you make me nervous and you seem like you hate me. I just want to be sure that I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything."

 

"I wouldn't have asked you to do this stupid shit with me if you made me uncomfortable. And  _I_ make you nervous?" he scoffed. "I'm super high-strung right now and I'm sweating literal buckets because of you."  _Why the hell would you say that_ , he reprimanded himself. He held up the menu and hid his face behind it to avoid eye contact, but in the next heartbeat Soobin already had his hand on it, pulling it down.

 

"You don't have to be."

 

Being the idiot that he was, Kai went, " _huh_?"

 

"I mean, you don't have to be nervous. I guess  _I_ have no reason to be nervous either but we both are and we should probably fix that. We're dating after all."

 

And  _ohmygod_ , in that moment, Kai would've traded anything for that to be true. It didn't have to be a month, a week, or even a day. Just a few hours would be enough, enough for him to kiss Soobin all over the face and put his hands on those cheeks, stare into those eyes like he was stargazing.

 

But it wasn't true. Kai could only hope that it  _would_ be by the end of these three months. But he supposed being able to spend time like this with his crush was a blessing far more than he deserved anyway. He was just kind of worried about having to be consistent with the lie that he was in love with Yeonjun when  _clearly_ he was this infatuated with Soobin.

 

"You know what fake dating entails right?" Kai asked, praying that this was a smooth transition into the lines he'd been practicing all afternoon.

 

"Hand holding?"

 

"Kissing."

 

Soobin sputtered, cheeks turning a splotchy crimson. He swallowed visibly, then nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, of course...  _of course_."

 

"You know, to be convincing," Kai added as an explanation.

 

"Yeah, so we don't blow our cover. I understand. Completely."

 

A lady who appeared to be in her mid-twenties stopped by their table and squeezed Soobin on the shoulder. It probably only meant that he was a regular here and they knew each other, but that didn't stop Kai from turning jealous in a split second. Which occurred to him as a bit mean, since she flashed the sweetest smile at him later. "Hi, my name's Suji and I'm your waitress tonight. Can I take your orders now?" After they both placed their orders, she collected the menus into her arm and said, "This your boyfriend, Soobin?"

 

Kai had expected a delay to his answer, but there wasn't any.

 

He watched as Soobin smiled at the waitress and said " _Yes_ ," with so much pride in his eyes that Kai felt envious of anyone who'd ever had the chance to be his partner. It must be nice to be loved by a person who truly felt proud of loving you. Kai didn't know what that felt like-- but Soobin made him feel like he did, even if it was fake.

 

"You guys look good together! "I'm really happy for both of you," she exclaimed, then went on to mouth to Soobin: " _He's so adorable."_

 

"Kai," he introduced himself with a grin, extending a hand but Suji went in straight for a brief but sincere hug.

 

"I hope to see you around more often, Kai," she said, then walked towards the kitchen after giving Kai a playful wink.

 

"She seems nice," Kai observed.

 

"Yeah, I've known her for quite a while now." Soobin's hands crawled to the center of the table and drummed against the cool surface before flipping over. "Can I hold your hand?" He didn't need to ask twice-- the younger boy jumped at the chance to let the hearts of their palms meet again, the heat radiating in tiny waves in time with their heartbeats. It might be imaginary, but it was still pretty though to mull over.

 

Soobin lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb across the back of his hand and Kai could've _sworn_ his body vibrated with excitement. "So she's seen your other boyfriends?" Kai tested. He didn't mean to sound like an over-possessive boyfriend but he was just curious. That was it. He was  _just curious_. Besides, he didn't exactly have a guideline on what to ask and what not to ask since he wasn't half the love expert Beomgyu was. The previous relationships he'd been in were either lackluster because neither parties put in the effort or simply toxic. He generally fell for assholes-- he didn't know how his heart tripped over one Choi Soobin ( _the purest fucking sweetheart)_ and never managed to get up.

 

"No, you're the only one."

 

Kai wanted to tell Soobin to stop. If he let this continue, he knew that he'd willingly let his mind erase the fact that it was just a temporary relationship with an approaching expiry date. A date that seemed rather far off in words, but was in retrospect a mere 90 days' worth of memories that were going to blur together and leave Kai a crying mess at the end, sobbing over how fast time flew. But he couldn't. Not when Soobin was looking at him like this. Like he really could be in love with Kai.

 

(So Kai let himself believe that he was the only one, if only just for these 90 days).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing begins next chapter dont kill me please. :< This was originally going to be 3 chapters but then the updates would take a longer time and I don't want to torture yall
> 
> find me on twt @ningningbin


End file.
